


Spoilsport

by The_Exile



Category: Dragon Force (Video Game)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Humiliation kink, Humor, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Laine was hoping her defeat and capture by Teiris would lead to slightly more sexy fun times than this.





	Spoilsport

**Author's Note:**

> for fill 'humiliation'

"Laine, it's four in the morning, what do you want," Teiris muttered. She had been asleep at her desk, snoring thunderously, nestled within a pile of royal petitions. Some of them were on the floor, others already ruined by an upturned pot of ink that had also spilled onto her pure white holy robes of Elven royalty. If there was any security, there was no sign of them in sight. Although, considering how powerful a summoner Teiris of Palemoon was, once it actually occurred to her that she was in danger, this may have been an elaborate deception and Laine was even now standing on top of a well concealed summoning circle for something exceptionally vicious. 

Somehow, she doubted it. 

"This. Just... this," Laine indicated the entire room with a sweep of her long, elegant fingers, "Is exactly what I mean. And that you even answered my request if you didn't want to. Alone, no less. And that I'm allowed to just ask the guards for things. And that I'm not chained to the wall, haven't been whipped, tied up, taunted..."

Teiris looked irritatingly puzzled, "Um... don't you usually do that stuff to get information out of people? I already know why you attacked me. You said so yourself. In great detail. While waving a whip around."

"I'm a captured enemy. I could say ANYTHING. You're not going to try and break me?" she pouted in a manner that Teiris had a vague idea was supposed to be attractive. She didn't want to tell Laine, but she'd seen a frog do that face.

"You're a possible ally on probation. Gulen's supposed to be supervising you. Where'd he go this time?"

"Gulen? Oh, come off it. He barely even takes his helmet off!"

"What's that got to do with anything? Between you and me, he's embarrassed because his face is ugly." 

"Exactly my point!" she seethed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What do I have to do to get some... personal service around here?"

"A commendation, you mean? Have you tried doing any work whatsoever? Getting Duren to do it for you doesn't count," she said, shoving some files off her desk, "There's always paperwork, if you're after something to do. So, so much paperwork."

"This is why I expressedly wanted to be in charge!" she snarled.

"... So you'd have ten times more paperwork?"

"This is IT! I'm out of here! Going! You missed your chance!" Laine screamed, scattering a cloud of papers as she stormed out, pulling a bemused Gulen behind her. Or at least, Teiris guessed that the Knight was bemused. It was difficult to have body language when you wore full plate armour with a bucket helmet at all times. 

"Hey, at least fetch some tea!" insisted Teiris, suddenly angry as she realised her time had been wasted, her valuable nap ruined.

 

That night, Laine escaped her quarters after feeding Gulen some sleeping powder in a smuggled bottle of whiskey. She had been reported heading towards Tristan, presumably to defect to Junon.

"She's not doing herself any favours," Yuri muttered, annoyed at having been left behind, "The Black Death Mask won't put up with any of her crap."


End file.
